Mistakes
by bonniebonbon
Summary: "I just feel like you're, like, a part of me. You're a part of my conscience, you're always…there. I can see you and hear you all the time. I think–I think–you make me a better person, and that without you I wouldn't be half as happy as I am today."


First mistake: she fell in love.

* * *

"Where–the–bloody–hell–were–you?"

Sirius flinched with each punch on the shoulder. "Blimey, I knew you would be happy to see me Marley but not _this_ happy." Despite being in obvious pain, he smirked. Marlene punched him one more time.

"Wipe it off."

"What?"

"You know what."

"What?" Sirius asked again. He feigned innocence and it annoyed Marlene a lot.

"The smirk, goddammit!" Marlene exclaimed. She attempted to pull down the sides of his lips into a frown but he'd just keep smiling.

"You know you love it," Sirius whispered when she finally gave up. Marlene started to protest and as much as Sirius loved to hear her ramble on he decided that he missed that annoying (beautiful) stupid (funny) girl and that there was nothing he wanted more than to kiss her hard on the lips.

* * *

"Don't ever do that again."

"It wasn't on purpose!" Sirius retorted.

"You almost _died."_

_"_You know it'd take a lot more than a lousy Death Eater to kill this bad boy."

Marlene rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

"I was drunk, I had no idea what I was doing–"

"Really? That's not what Mary tells me."

"Mary was drunk, too! We weren't ourselves, Marley. It was only a kiss, you know I love you."

"Sure."

"_Marlene–"_

_"_I'm done. Talk to me when you've figured out whatever _this_," she pointed to him and her, "is."

She walked away before he could tell her that it was love and that it has always been.

* * *

Suddenly she broke into a run.

Suddenly she was crying.

As she stopped to catch her breath, she looked back.

It took all of her strength to keep on going.

* * *

"Marlene, let me in."

She was finishing up her Potions essay in the room only they knew. She locked the door with a charm and he couldn't get in. She's always been better at Charms than him; she's the one who taught him how to make the Marauders Map (of course, she didn't know that at the time; she just assumed it was for a Charms assignment.)

"Marlene, come on. I want to talk to you. Don't make me stand out here."

Marlene did just that. She began to hum a Beatles song he had taught her a few years back.

"Marlene, you're my best friend."

Marlene stopped humming. She lowered her quill onto the floor where her parchment lay in front of her.

"I know, I know, it ought to be James and I think he still is my best friend, but, well, in a different way." He sounded hesitant, and added a hasty, "I don't know."

"I just–I _need_ you, Marley."

Second mistake: she opened the door.

* * *

"Keep talking."

Sirius looked down.

"I just feel like you're, like, a part of me. You're a part of my conscience, you're always…_there._ I can see you and hear you _all the time._ I think–_I think–_you make me a better person, and that without you I wouldn't be half as happy as I am today." He looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't just love you…I think I live for you."

Marlene tried to stay strong but she was tired of doing that. She flung herself at him and sobbed into his chest.

"I think I live for you, too."

Third mistake: she was telling the truth.

* * *

_What's the point,_ Sirius Black thought bitterly as he lay on the cold cement of his prison cell. _Why don't I just die?_

Marlene looked at him wearily. "That's what they want, Sirius. To wear you down. Make you think these thoughts."

"Fucking Peter. If I ever see this guy again I will rip his heart out."

"_Sirius!"_

"Yeah, I'm serious."

Marlene sighed. "They want you to die. So do the opposite, like you always do."

"You mean, like, break the rules?'

She smirked like he always used to. "Exactly that."

From then on, Sirius promised himself (and Marlene, but she was only a figment of his imagination now; the real her was killed years back along with James and Lily) that'd he live–_properly_ live–when he got out of hell.

Maybe she'll be waiting for him.

**A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for not posting a story in a super long time...oops. Anyway, enjoy this Blackinnon fic :D**

**I used a quote from Rainbow Rowell's "Eleanor and Park" in here. I'm in love with that book and I definitely recommend it if you're looking for a new book to read :3 **

**POTTER ON, **

**Bonniebonbon**


End file.
